upinipinfandomcom-20200213-history
List of episodes of Upin and Ipin
This is a list of episodes of Upin & Ipin. Season 1 (2007) The first season of Upin & Ipin was aired on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, 7.30 pm, in conjunction with Ramadhan and Eid Ul-Fitr, which tells of the twins Upin and Ipin on their first fasting months. The first four shorts debuted early in the holy months, followed by repeats from 22 September to 11 October, finally ending with two final episodes premiering on Hari Raya itself. This series bore away the Best Animation award in the 2007 Kuala Lumpur International Film Festival. Season 2 (2008) The second series, under its full title Upin & Ipin: Setahun Kemudian, went on air in conjunction with Ramadan again, with 12 new episodes, the first six of which were aired and repeated on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, 7.00 pm throughout Ramadan while the other six premiered for Hari Raya from 1 till 6 of Shawal. This season was sponsored by Colgate-Palmolive Malaysia via its Colgate Kayu Sugi toothpaste. Season 3 (2009) Under the new full title Upin & Ipin dan Kawan-Kawan, a third season of the series premiered on TV9 on 2 February 2009, with each episode lasting up to seven minutes. As a year-long production season, it had frequent in-season breaks filled by repeats, and also experienced some schedule changes. From 14 May, the TV series received major sponsorship from TM, which placed its brand on the show to this date. In the year-end school break season, it became apparent that new episodes are strategically debuted on school holidays, with new episodes premiering on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays, 5.30 pm (repeats for the rest of the week) throughout the six-week holiday season. This is also the first season of Upin & Ipin for the international market, airing on Disney Channel Asia beginning 15 November 2009 with dubs in English (the official dub, as the credits and episode titles are in English as well), Mandarin and other languages. Season 4 (2010) Season four of Upin & Ipin dan Kawan-kawan debuted on TV9 on 15 March 2010 with the episode "Juara Kampung (Part 1)", with a brand new opening sequence and color pencil and exercise book-themed title card. The main focus on this season is as a tribute to sports, as it was developed in a year full of sport events. Season 4 was co-sponsored by TM. Season 5 (2011) Season 5 debuted on TV9 on the 12th of March 2011 with the episode "Belajar Lagi". As with previous seasons it opens with a new sequence, now based on a papercraft theme. This season airs every Saturday night at 6:30pm. Season 6 (2012) Season 6 aired every Sunday at 6pm on TV9. Season 7 (2013) Upin and Ipin will start their fun story with the Chinese New Year story as the seventh season's premier. The episodes air on Saturday evenings at 6:30pm. The first episode was scheduled to air on 2nd September 2013, but due to technical problems the first episode have been pushed to 9th September 2013. Season 8 (2014) Season 8 started airing on 30 May 2014. The episodes air on the days when new episodes appear in three separate parts on a seven-minute slot at 5:30 pm during the school holidays. Starting from this season onwards it is produced in high-definition resolution where the HD versions of each episode in this season will appear on the DVD collection once it is released. TV9 airs the episodes in PAL format. The character designs are also remodelled and improved to make them more lively. A new voice actress for Ros has been introduced. Season 9 (2015) Season 9 started airing on TV9 on 20 March 2015. This season is the first season where the last episode was aired the following year. Beginnings of all season 9's episodes, a new theme song and end song with the same rthymics and lyrics have produced called "Upin & Ipin Gembira Bermain" feautered Upin and Ipin dance and sing together in a new sequence. As with the previous seasons it airs on the days when new episodes appear in three separate parts on a seven-minute slot at 5:30 pm. Season 10 (2016) Season 11 (2017) Season 12 (2018) Season 13 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:W Category:Wiki Upin & Ipin Category:Season 13 episodes